


In our bedroom

by Antares10



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Ties of Lapis
Genre: Healing Magic, Hearts, M/M, SPOILER FOR BOOK 2
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10
Summary: Zwanzig Jahre sind eine lange Zeit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrokoRobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrokoRobin/gifts).



> Ich... ... habe absolut keine Entschuldigung. Sorry.

Zwanzig Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Dinge verändern sich, es ist nur natürlich. Bäume wachsen, blühen, sterben. Menschen, Leute wachsen, reifen, fallen, verschwinden, werden geboren.

 

Die Welt hat sich verändert und Cian blinzelte jeden Morgen der Sonne entgegen, welcher er fast vergessen hatte. Nacht und Sterne dagegen waren... sicherer. Die Sterne waren immer noch genau so da wie damals. Die gleichen Sterne, die gleichen Bewegungen und die Winternächte waren klar und nur erhellt von den beiden Monden welche ihre Welt umkreisten. Die Erinnerungen an Nächte und Sterne waren klarer in der Miene.

 

Die Erinnerungen daran wie wichtig sie waren, die Geister von Emotionen die er spürte wenn er über sie sprach, waren das nächste zu Gefühlen die er als Dornenherz hatte. Es war etwas bittersüßes, sich zu erinnern. Er erinnerte sich an warme Nächte im freien, eine warme Hand in seiner, ein anderer Kopf gegen seinen gelehnt, fremde Haare die ihn kitzelten, während er auf helle Lichter zeigte und erzählte und erzählte, Welten mit Worten baute und das warme Gefühl was sein menschliches Herz wie eine sanfte Hand umschloss, ein Ziehen irgendwo was er nur als seine Seele beschreiben konnte.

 

Er wusste dass das Gefühl Liebe war. Und er konnte sich 20 Jahre lang nur an den Geist des Gefühls erinnern und sich nicht einmal wirklich schuldig dafür fühlen, was er verloren und eingetauscht hatte für das Wohl seines Volkes. Manchmal schaute er auf die Bücher und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Nur für einen Moment. Ohne Erfolg, jedes Mal, und jedes Mal schimpfte er sich einen Narren im Geiste, war er doch das Dornenherz geworden um diesen Schmerz zu entgehen.

 

Doch das war einmal.

 

Doran hatte sich verändert. Mehr Furchen in seinem Gesicht, mehr Schwielen auf seiner Hand. Dafür eine Hand weniger. Da war ein Schmerz in seiner Brust, in seinem Herzen welches seit 20 Jahren endlich wieder in seiner Brust schlug, wann immer er auf den Stumpf schaute.

 

Doran entwickelte die Angewohnheit ihn über die Sterne zu fragen wann immer er den Blick bemerkte. Und Cian folgte nur zu willig.

 

Cian selbst hatte sich verändert. Sein vormals blondes Haar war stumpf und grau. Seine Haut war bleich und eine tiefe, dunkle Narbe kennzeichnete seine Brust, markierte sein Herz.

 

Doran entwickelte die Angewohnheit die Narbe zu küssen, zu liebkosen. Er mischte Salben aus duftenden Kräutern und trug sie täglich auf die Narbe auf um sie weich zu halten und den Schmerz den Cian trotz allem spürte zu lindern. Er legte seine Hände über die Haut unter der sein Herz wie die Flügel eines Vogels schlug und ließ den gelblichen Schein seiner Heilungsmagie in ihn eindringen.

 

Die Magie der Wiederherstellung war etwas sonderbares und Cian musste zugeben eine gewisse Faszination über sie zu haben, vor allem wenn Doran sie ausübte. Zerstörungsmagie wie seine Feuerzauber waren... brutal. Magika wird gepresst und geformt und geworfen so dass es explodiert, sich entzündet, Funken schlägt oder alle Wärme an sich zieht.

Wiederherstellungsmagie dagegen ist so viel mehr... sanft. Vor allem wenn es auf andere Leute wirken soll. Magika muss gewoben werden, hatte Doran ihm einst erklärt. Es muss fließen und den Körper helfen sich selbst zu reparieren, ermutigen und helfen anstelle von befehlen und zwingen.

 

Und Cian schaute jedes Mal zu wenn Doran seine Hand auf ihn legte um seine Magie auf ihn zu wirken, unsichtbares Gewebe sanft animierend zu wachsen, zu halten, ihm am Leben zu halten. Es fühlte sich... jedes Mal warm an. Warm und sanft wie eine Hand die sich über sein Herz legte, es hielt wie ein zerbrechlicher Körper aus Glas. 

 

Cian wusste ohne dass ihm es jemand erzählen musste dass Doran sein Herz gehalten hatte. Sein wirkliches Herz. Wie er ihm vergeben konnte war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel. Doch... er war so glücklich.

 

Emotionen waren verwirred, verschwammen nur zu gerne. Er hatte vieles vergessen in 20 Jahren. Doch er erkannte seine Gefühle für Doran sofort, auch wenn ihm die Worte dafür fehlten.

 

Zeit verging. Die Abgeschworenen kämpften immer noch. Das Kaiserreich und die Sturmmäntel, Thalmor und Ulfric... die Welt war immer noch voll mit Konflikten, Konflikte die nicht einmal ein Dornenherz allein lösen konnte.

 

Sicherlich nicht er.

 

Vielleicht musste er das auch gar nicht. Die junge Orc-Magierin die sie alle aus der Miene befreit hatte, die Hexe Grul... nun, aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Cian das Gefühl dass die Zukunft in ihren Händen besser aufgehoben ist als in jeden anderen.

 

Und so entschied der ehemalige König der Abgeschworenen, das Dornenherz das sein Herz zurück geschenkt bekam, an diesem Tag zu ruhen.

 

„Cian?“, flüsterte eine Stimme neben ihn, trockene Lippen sie ein linkes Ohr gerade so berührten.

 

„Es ist nichts.“, flüsterte Cian zurück, bevor er sich leicht umdrehte, beide Arme langsam um seinen Mann schlang. „Es ist... noch früh. Lass uns etwas weiter schlafen.“

 

Er fühlte wie die Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln formten, Barthaare kitzelten ihn als Doran seine Stirn küsste.

 

„Schlaf.“ war das einzige Wort was zu ihm gemurmelt wurde.

 

Und Cian schlief ein, endlich, endlich, friedlich und glücklich, das Herz in seiner Brust leicht und warm.

 


End file.
